Big Brother 4: Hunties VS. Thotties
Name: '''Big Brother: Hunties VS. Thotties '''Location:' '''Jake's House '''Planners: '''The Party Planning Committee '''Winner: '''Chris '''Runner-Up: '''Lola '''Previous: '''Big Brother 3: Labor Day '''Next: '''BB5 Big Brother: Hunties VS. Thotties was the fourth game in the BB Series. This season resurrected the teams twist, leaving BB3 the sole game to not feature teams. Although probably the smoothest game, it was nothing to write home about it in the change department, with the final 2 literally being the same as last game. CHRIS RIGGED FOR HIMSELF https://d3avk9jiduss53.cloudfront.net/im8pdcvkicon.png JAKE IS ILLITERATE! https://d3avk9jiduss53.cloudfront.net/im8vbh8m.jpg Teams This season reintroduced the teams twist. The orginal teams were as follows: '...Stop''' -Dixie -Lola -Becky -Chris Chris's English Class -Jake -Caitriona -Allanah -Claire Summary The game began with the presentation of the "Evacuate the Dancefloor" music video by the Party Planning Committee. It was then revealed that the two teams were not actually hunties and thotties, but rather "...stop" and "chris's english class". It was then revealed that three houseguests (Lucy, Homeria, and Sophie) had to walk from the game before entering the house. After the teams were revealed, the houseguests made their way to the yard for the first HOH competition of the summer, Relay Race (See BB1). Although the format was the same as in BB1, the events went down differently. This time, Jake's team actually didn't do bad, but he couldn't throw the ball for SHIT, and ended up losing the game for his team. Certain Jake would be put up, it came as a shock when Allanah and Claire were named as the two nominees. With a plan set in motion to "backdoor" Jake, the veto competition, Scrabble x10 was won once again by Caitriona. At an emotional veto ceremony, Caitriona decided not to use the veto, and Allanah was subsequently evicted by a vote of 2-0. As Allanah walked out of the front doors, Jake got up and pointed at Chris, yelling "YOU!", blaminf him for the tragic and untimelt eviction of Allanah. Of course, Chris didn't really have anything to do with it, but the uninteresting course this game took needed some beef to spice things up. Immediately after, everyone made their way to the yard for the next HOH competition, TV Tag. After Chris won, he was told to follow Dixie and Jake inside where a button awaited him. Even though he tried not to press it, which was not happening because when a button appears in BB you press the button even if that button automatically evicts you it doesntt matter you better press that button, production finally conFORCEDvinced him to press it. This lead to the next twist of the summer, BB Switcheroo. In a move that didntt actually impact anyone's game at all, Caitriona became a member of "...Stop" and Becky was now on "Chris's English Class". Since the week was reset, it started over with a new HOH competition, (Trivia), which Caitriona won by a landslide, gaining immunity for Chris, Dixie, and Lola. Claire and Becky were put up, and after Jake won the veto, Claire became the second houseguest to be evicted in yet another predictable, not at all shocking move. With teams now officially merged, Lola won the next head of household which lead to the most twisted week in the house. Viewing this as a perfect oppurtunity to backdoor Chris, a strong competitor, Lola assured Jake that he was 100% safe and that the plan was to put Chris up after the veto competition. With Lola winning the veto, the plan seemed to be going smoothly, until, in the biggest move of the game, Jake was named as the replacement nominee. With a strong final 3 deal with Caitriona and Dixie still in play, Jake was blindsided when he found out that Caitriona was also in an alliance with Lola and Chris, and he was evicted by a vote of 3-0. RIP Big Game moves from that point on. Caitriona won HOH, and Becky was evicted. The next week, Chris won HOH, but was outshined by the return of the queen of BB4, Allanah. With Allanah having immunity, the events of this week didn't matter because our queen was back in her palace and all was right in the world. (But for the record, Caitriona was evicted). The next week, in a triumphant victory, Queen Allanah won HOH and all of America breathed a sigh of relief as once again, our Queen was safe. With Dixie and Lola on the block, and Chris winning veto, Dixie was sent home. Finally, the fateful 3 part HOH competition took place. In part 1, Find the HOH key, Chris won, and we were all praying that comp Queen Allanah would pull out another win. Thankfully, Allanah won part 2 of the competition, but was sadly defeated in the final part by Chris. Knowing that Allanah would win over anyone, Chris evicted Allanah, and alas, America felt a sense of deja vu as Chris and Lola sat in the final 2. With no real game moves being made, and terrible game from each person all around, the jury voted, and Chris was named the winner, even getting a vote from his Arch-Nemesis Frankie J. Grande tease hunty Jake. Controversy None really. There were a few REALLY beefy moments but hey, alls fun in love and war! Voting History Superlatives '''Best Overall Gameplay: '''Caitriona '''America's Favorite: '''Allanah '''Most Jipped: '''Claire '''Low-key Comp Queen: '''Caitriona '''Dirtiest Gameplay: '''Jake Iconic Moments -Dixie knocking out Lola during "Knockout!" instead of Chris -Queen Allanah returning to the game and making it to final 3 where she was jipped yet again -Jake throwing a whiteboard after being evicted -The Evacuate the Dancefloor Music Video -Jake saying, and I quote, "if we dont get big players like Chris and Lola out early, they're gonna win", and exactly that happening. -"Caitriona, Action Shot!" "No." -"My mom doesn't let me eat Lucky Charms" -Chris going against the whole house and using the veto to save Lola -The memorial slide to Sophie, Lucy, and Homeria. Category:Games